1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition for an organic insulating layer, a method of manufacturing the resin composition, and a display panel including the resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) or an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, includes a plurality of conductive layers or a semiconductor layer, and an insulating layer that insulates them.
The insulating layer may be made of organic or inorganic material. Since an organic insulating layer has transmittance that is higher than that of an inorganic insulating layer, it is possible to increase the viewing angle of the display device and to improve luminance in display devices.
However, an organic insulating layer has poor heat resistance. Accordingly, transmittance and adhesion of the insulating layer can deteriorate while the subsequent processes are performed at high temperatures, and can display characteristic defects such as incidental images which can form due to outgassing of gas due to sublimation from the insulating layer. In addition, the subliming gas may affect other layers, and the generated fumes can cause deterioration in equipment.